1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable terminal in which a battery pack is housed in a battery housing portion, thereby connecting a battery-side connecting portion of the battery pack to a board-side connecting portion of a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In a portable terminal, a circuit board is fixed in a casing, and a battery pack is housed in a battery housing concave portion of the casing, whereby a battery-side connecting portion of the battery pack is connected to a board-side connecting portion of the circuit board. The battery pack housed in the battery housing concave portion is covered with a lid body. The battery pack is housed in the battery housing concave portion, thereby being retained while fixed in the battery housing concave portion (see JP-A-2000-349875, paragraph 0013 and FIG. 2).